Corrupted
by Autumn Poem
Summary: En algún punto la historia se torció, la oscuridad los consumió, y solo quedó la necesidad de estar juntos. Esa era su vida como el equipo más temido de la Port Mafia, y no aspiraban a nada más. #Soukoku. Hard.


**Disclaimer:**

los personajes de Bungou Stray Dogs son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri. Los utilicé para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** contenido YAOI (relación chico x chico). Mayores de 18 años (lemon hard). Temática oscura.

 **Corrupted**

El lugar que solía funcionar como punto de reunión de traficantes de armas enemigos de la Port Mafia se encontraba ahora completamente destruido. Dazai tomó unos segundos para contemplar su obra de la noche: las paredes que aún quedaban en pie se encontraban salpicadas de sangre en todas direcciones; el suelo estaba regado de cadáveres deformados por la violencia del ataque, muchos de ellos desmembrados con extremidades faltantes que bien podrían estar esparcidas en el otro extremo del recinto o bien podrían haber sido destruidas durante la batalla. Respiró hondamente y dejó a sus pulmones llenarse del aroma de muerte y destrucción. Aroma tan familiar como revitalizante. Se sentía extasiado por el alcance devastador de su poder. Era tan jodidamente placentero dejar en libertad a su demonio interior insaciable que clamaba por sangre, arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso sin contemplación. La adrenalina aun corría por su cuerpo. Su perverso demonio estaba excitado, y sólo encontraba placer en una sola cosa más aparte de la batalla.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, donde a varios metros de él se hallaba su compañero. Allí se encontraba de pie empapado en sangre enemiga, con una de sus manos posada en su cintura, su pie derecho sobre el cuello de su víctima y su mirada intensa fijada en el rostro agonizante del hombre. Dazai encontró la escena encantadora. Chuuya presionaba más y más el cuello mientras el desgraciado se retorcía en el piso, su cuerpo destrozado y su mirada llena de terror, impotente ante la inexorable muerte que se avecinaba. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que finalmente el cuerpo dejó de moverse y el pelirrojo removió su pie, sonriendo satisfecho. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, pasando por cada víctima que yacía ahora sin vida hasta que finalmente se posaron en su compañero.

Dazai observó con detenimiento la mirada que le dirigía en ese momento, era de un azul tan oscuro, tan profundo y tan intenso como las profundidades del mar. Le fascinaba ese color. Podía ver la satisfacción en sus ojos por lo que habían hecho en aquel lugar. Y también, al igual que él, podía ver el deseo creciente que había despertado en ellos. Le sonrió ligeramente, gesto que el pelirrojo no le devolvió. En cambio, Chuuya se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta del recinto. Dazai se movió lentamente hacia él.

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a una ventana por la cual se podía ver el mar más allá de las embarcaciones ancladas en el muelle. Estaba encrespado, como si compartiera la misma violencia con el _doble negro_ esa noche. El silencio del lugar solo se veía interrumpido por el silbido del viento que provenía del exterior, y los lentos pasos de Dazai acercándose cada vez más.

Los pasos se detuvieron detrás de Chuuya. Podía sentir la mirada de Dazai sobre sí, esperando por él, como un demonio acechándolo. La expectación comenzaba a tomar el cuerpo de Chuuya que anticipaba lo que iba a suceder a continuación. ¿Cuánto más tardaría?

Un temblor casi imperceptible lo sacudió cuando los brazos de Dazai rodearon su cintura, e inmediatamente fue consciente del cálido aliento de su compañero en su oído. El pelirrojo no se movió. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, Chuuya aún sintiendo la mirada oscura posada sobre él, las manos tibias sobre su cuerpo y la respiración levemente agitada de Dazai por detrás.

–Estuviste fantástico, Chuuya…

El pelirrojo aún de espaldas, giró su rostro hacia Dazai con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Por supuesto.

Dazai le sonrió de vuelta.

–Oye Chuuya… –las manos de Dazai se aferraron con más fuerza a las caderas del pelirrojo, haciéndole sentir el creciente bulto en sus pantalones mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello–estoy hambriento…

Chuuya ahogó un suspiro ante el contacto. Movió su mano hacia la mejilla de su compañero buscando su mirada; el deseo consumía sus ojos y sabía que probablemente los suyos no eran tan diferentes.

–Lo sé.

Sabía que era retorcido, sabía que estaba mal. Y tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto.

Chuuya giró completamente su cuerpo hacia Dazai, sin despegar la mirada de él.

Dazai no esperó un segundo más y unió sus labios buscando calmar sus ansias por Chuuya. La distancia entre sus cuerpos dejó de existir y el pelirrojo enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su compañero que ahora lamía su labio inferior intentando profundizar el beso. Chuuya permite la intromisión de su lengua y el beso se tornó salvaje y voraz, a medida que la temperatura en sus cuerpos iba en aumento.

Chuuya comenzó a empujar el cuerpo de Dazai hacia atrás, moviéndose algunos pasos sin romper el contacto y golpeando con algunos cuerpos en el recorrido. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse por unos instantes en los cuales el pelirrojo aprovechó para dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, a unos pasos de donde estaban encontró un espacio más o menos despejado. Era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro. Dirigió a Dazai hacia allí y lo empujó hacia abajo, haciéndolo caer sentado. Chuuya se arrodilló entre las piernas de Dazai quien lo tomó por la cintura sin dejar de observarlo, y llevó su mano derecha al rostro de su compañero. Dazai tomó la mano enguantada de Chuuya y lamió su palma lentamente. Luego mordió la punta de sus dedos quitando completamente el guante con su boca. El agarre de Dazai en su cintura lo empujó hacia sus piernas, obligándolo a sentarse sobre él.

Las manos de Chuuya se enterraron en el suave cabello castaño mientras sentía cómo los besos y lamidas de Dazai recorrían su cuello, gemidos bajos escapando de su boca. Las manos de su compañero se dediron a quitar cada prenda que vestía Chuuya. Primero desabotonó su chaleco para luego seguir no tan pacientemente con los botones de la camisa blanca. Se deshizo tan rápido como pudo de la estorbosa ropa para dejar a sus manos recorrer lujuriosamente cada centímetro de la blanca piel expuesta. Chuuya gemía y se retorcía ante el toque caliente del castaño y esto no hacía otra cosa que encender mucho más a su compañero, que comenzaba a sentir la creciente opresión en su pantalón.

El pelirrojo se alejó solo un poco y se desabrochó el cinturón, y Dazai terminó por quitarle los pantalones junto con su ropa interior para atraerlo nuevamente hacia sí, con cada pierna de Chuuya a sus costados.

–Chúpalos –ordenó Dazai al tiempo que acercaba dos dedos a la boca de su compañero.

Y así lo hizo. Recorrió con su lengua los largos y delgados dedos, para luego introducirlos en su boca completamente. Succionó con fuerza una y otra vez mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Dazai, que también observaba atentamente la manera lenta y sensual que tenía Chuuya de lamer. Vaya que lo sabía él.

Chuuya abrió su boca al tiempo que daba una última lamida a los dedos y movía su cabeza hacia atrás, un hilillo de saliva aun conectándolos a ellos. Dazai los removió rápidamente y tomó la boca de Chuuya con la suya, su lengua moviéndose salvajemente en su interior como buscando devorar a su compañero. El sabor de sus besos era adictivo.

Las manos de Dazai ahora recorrían la espalda del pelirrojo, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza. Chuuya rompió el beso y soltó un gemido cuando el dedo de Dazai tanteó su entrada, y gimió aún más cuando sintió que lo penetraba.

–Nnngh Dazai…

Chuuya se sintió derretir cuando encontró la mirada oscura y llena de lujuria de su compañero fijada en su rostro, como si no quisiera perderse ninguna de sus expresiones. De repente el calor se hizo mucho más intenso que antes.

– ¿Qué sucede, Chuuya? ¿Te gusta?

Chuuya no pudo responder, y la sonrisa confiada de Dazai sólo prometía más por venir.

Pronto el castaño introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que Chuuya se aferre con más fuerza al cuerpo de su compañero, presionándose contra él, buscando más.

Las reacciones de Chuuya no hacían más que aumentar su deseo, queriendo acelerar la estimulación y penetrarlo inmediatamente. Escuchar su nombre entre gemidos era delicioso. Sentir ese pequeño cuerpo lujurioso frotarse contra él le hacía perder la cabeza.

Dazai buscó con su boca los labios de Chuuya, pero éste en un movimiento repentino se alejó de él para observarlo un instante. La mirada de desconcierto en el castaño lo hizo sonreír, Chuuya mordió su labio inferior pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dazai observó cómo el pelirrojo lo recorría lentamente con la mirada, siendo devorado en la profundidad de esos ojos. La mirada azul se detuvo en el bulto aprisionado de su pantalón, para luego volver al rostro de su compañero. Chuuya le sonrió seductoramente y llevó su mano derecha a la cremallera del pantalón, deshaciéndose de cuanto obstáculo encontraba hasta finalmente posarse sobre su miembro ya erecto, caliente, impaciente. Dazai se estremeció y dejó escapar un gruñido bajo en el oído de Chuuya; sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo mientras la mano del pelirrojo lo masajeaba lentamente, presionándolo desde su base hasta la punta, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acompasado.

Se siente tan bien que podría venirse en ese momento.

Buscó sus labios una vez más, pero volvió a ser rechazado por el pelirrojo quien con su mano libre tiró del cabello castaño hacia atrás.

–Chuuya…

Sonó más a un reproche, y Chuuya sonrió porque adoraba jugar con él y sentirlo impaciente por querer tener el control. Lo haría seguir su deseo, por ahora.

Dazai aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, que ahora entran y salen rápidamente, sintiendo al pelirrojo estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Chuuya hundió su rostro en el cuello de Dazai, besos y lamidas alternándose con gemidos calientes sobre la piel sensible.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Dazai cuando la mano del pelirrojo masajeaba la cabeza de su miembro presionándolo suavemente con su pulgar, para luego volver a bajar de manera envolvente hasta su base y subir una vez más. Su erección caliente cosquilleaba y la urgencia por penetrar a Chuuya se volvió casi insoportable.

La mirada perdida de Dazai comenzó a vagar por el dantesco escenario que los rodeaba hasta que algo extraño llamó su atención. Por un instante, detuvo todos sus movimientos.

Chuuya levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Qué haces?

Dazai volvió la mirada a su compañero y observó el intenso rubor de sus mejillas contrastando con su pálida piel, sus ojos azules brillantes y sus labios húmedos entreabiertos que trataban de retener el aliento. Acercó su rostro al pelirrojo pegando sus frentes para susurrar contra sus labios:

–Eres hermoso, Chuuya…

Y luego de un rápido beso, retiró los dedos del interior de Chuuya. Un quejido escapó de sus labios ante la súbita sensación de vacío.

Dazai obligó a su compañero a girar dándole la espalda para ponerlos en sus cuatro. Chuuya se apoyó en sus antebrazos bajando la cabeza y levantando sus caderas, mientras sentía la creciente excitación por lo que venía, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

Dazai se posicionó detrás de él tomándolo por sus caderas con la punta de su miembro erecto en su entrada. Lentamente lo introdujo en el interior de Chuuya, soltando una maldición por lo bajo al sentir su húmeda estrechez recibiéndolo.

Chuuya clavó sus dedos debajo de sí, arañando el piso ensangrentado. Sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Dazai, engullendo su miembro por completo hasta la base.

-Mira cómo empujas tus caderas hacía mí… eres tan sucio, Chuuya…

Las manos de Dazai bajaron por su espalda lenta y tortuosamente, dejando rastros de fuego a su paso. Acercó su rostro al de Chuuya para encontrar su mirada ardiente con la suya, con una intensidad capaz de incendiar un bosque entero.

La mano del pelirrojo se deslizó por la mejilla de su compañero hacia atrás dejando rastros de sangre en su piel. Chuuya observó con detenimiento el hermoso rostro de Dazai ahora sucio y pensó que se veía perfecto.

El verdadero Dazai, el que era temido por todos los enemigos de la Port Mafia, e incluso por sus propios compañeros. Ese Dazai, le pertenecía a él.

Chuuya lamió los labios de su compañero, quien inmediatamente unió sus bocas. Lamían sus lenguas y sus labios lenta y lascivamente.

Llevando una de sus manos al cabello pelirrojo mientras la otra sostenía firmemente la cadera de su compañero, Dazai comenzó sus movimientos lentos y profundos. Y por un momento, cerró los ojos apretando sus dientes para evitar que sus gemidos escaparan de sus labios. Se dejó llevar por el placer de sentir a Chuuya succionándolo y apretándolo alrededor de su palpitante erección.

–Mmm Dazai… se siente bien…

Dazai abrió los ojos y se deleitó con la vista, el trasero de Chuuya chocando con sus caderas en cada embestida, su espalda perlada en sudor, el cuerpo del pelirrojo sacudiéndose a medida que Dazai aumentaba la intensidad. Poco a poco sus movimientos fueron ganando en velocidad y potencia, golpes cortos y rápidos aumentando la fricción entre ellos.

– ¡Ahhh! Más duro… Fóllame más duro, Daza- ¡Nnngh!

Los gemidos de Chuuya que llenaban el lugar, sus cuerpos chocando con violencia y sus respiraciones agitadas formaban un sonido demasiado erótico y pecaminoso.

Dazai sintió que se acercaba a su límite, y por la manera en que apretaba su miembro, podía decir que Chuuya también. Podía sentir el interior pulsátil del pelirrojo estrechándose con fuerza mientras aguantaba su respiración. Supo que Chuuya estaba acabando. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia delante, rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo con ambos brazos y apoyó su frente en la espalda de Chuuya. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aceleró sus movimientos, ajeno a absolutamente todo excepto el placer. La tensión creciente en su cuerpo se volvió imposible de sostener y Dazai sólo se movió por instinto. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras se abandonaba a la oleada de placer que estallaba en su entrepierna y se extiendía por su cuerpo.

Ambos dejaron caer sus cuerpos hacia delante, exhaustos y empapados en sudor. Dazai lamió una porción de la piel blanca de Chuuya para luego morder con fuerza.

– ¡Auch! ¡No muerdas, Dazai!

–Uno de estos días realmente voy a devorarte, Chuuya.

– ¿Qué ya no lo hacías?

Dazai dejó escapar una risita contra su piel que hizo al pelirrojo suspirar.

–Nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, Chuuya. Jamás te librarás de mí.

Y Chuuya no lo querría de otra manera. Nunca dejaría el lado de Dazai. Y cualquier amenaza que osara intentar separarlos, sería eliminada despiadadamente.

Permanecieron inmóviles tratando de recuperar su aliento, sin romper su unión. Chuuya sentía la respiración cálida de su compañero sobre su cuerpo y eso lo relajaba. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes mientras su corazón y su respiración volvían a sus ritmos normales.

De repente los brazos envolventes de Dazai lo tomaron por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia atrás, pegando su espalda con el pecho de su compañero que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

–Oye Chuuya, mira hacía allí. –Habló Dazai en su oído, aún aferrado fuertemente a su cintura.

El pelirrojo notó que su compañero tenía la vista fija en algún punto a su derecha, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con malicia y sonreía con prepotencia. Chuuya siguió su mirada para tratar de descubrir qué era aquello que había llamado su atención. Sólo logró ver los mismos cadáveres de antes, no había nada allí realmente.

– ¿Qué rayos…?

–Sus ojos… –lo interrumpió Dazai.

Y entonces lo notó.

A algunos metros de distancia entre un montón de cadáveres, un par de ojos brillantes parpadeaban y lo observaban a él, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo expuesto sin pudor. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Chuuya observó al desgraciado medio muerto, se encontraba cubierto de sangre y su cara tan deformada por los golpes que no podría decir si se trataba de alguien que conocía. Y aunque probablemente se encontraba en sus últimos minutos de vida, lo observaba desde allí con una mirada obscena, disfrutándolo.

Desagradable.

Repulsivo.

Patético.

Estúpido.

El rostro de Chuuya mostraba repugnancia absoluta.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? –susurró la voz aterciopelada de Dazai.

La respuesta de Chuuya no se hizo demorar.

–Lo mataré.

Y de un empujón se separó de Dazai. Buscó su camisa y el guante faltante, estaban manchados de sangre pero también lo estaba su cuerpo, así que no le importó. De pie y a medio vestir comenzó a caminar hacia su víctima. Sus piernas aún se sentían débiles y levemente temblorosas, pero podía hacer esto.

Esquivando cadáveres se movió con ligereza hasta colocarse al lado del hombre moribundo que aún lo observaba, sus ojos abiertos de par en par clavados en los azules profundos.

–Me has visto ser follado ¿verdad? ¿Qué pensabas mientras me veías? Apuesto a que en ese momento, querías ser tú el que me follara. ¿Me equivoco?

La mirada de Chuuya recorrió el cuerpo del hombre y se detuvo en el bulto del pantalón. El infeliz estaba excitado.

"Bastardo asqueroso" pensó.

Dazai apareció a su lado, caminando con sus manos en sus bolsillos tranquilamente, hasta posicionarse en el extremo opuesto al pelirrojo.

–Parece que tienes un admirador, Chuuya.

Al pronunciar estas palabras Dazai sonreía, pero Chuuya sabía que esa sonrisa falsa en realidad ocultaba su ira contenida. Y no había muchas cosas que hicieran enfurecer a Dazai, por lo que el pelirrojo no estaba seguro si lo que le molestaba era haber dejado con vida a uno de sus enemigos o la forma en la que éste seguía mirando a Chuuya. Tal vez un poco de cada cosa.

Chuuya se arrodilló frente al bastardo y levantó la vista hacia Dazai. Su compañero miraba una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo del hombre, se veía profunda. Aunque a los ojos de Dazai, se vería tentadora seguramente. Chuuya podía anticipar sus acciones después de tantos años de ser compañeros, por lo que lo que sucedió a continuación solo confirmó lo que el pelirrojo tenía en mente.

Unos débiles alaridos escaparon de la boca del moribundo cuando Dazai colocó su pie aplastando la herida, de la cual brotaban grandes cantidades de sangre.

Chuuya aún de rodillas, llevó su mano enguantada a sus labios, y susurró:

– _For the tainted sorrow_ …

Ahora su mano se encontraba abarcando la frente del hombre, cuyo cuerpo se movía de manera convulsiva ante el dolor infligido por su compañero.

–Dazai. Mírame. –Ordenó Chuuya.

Y el castaño así lo hizo. Sus miradas se encontraron, cómplices y oscuras, mientras el pie de Dazai seguía presionando la herida, y la mano de Chuuya comenzaba lentamente a estrujar el cráneo de su víctima con tanta facilidad, como si de una bola de papel se tratara. Y siguieron mirándose a los ojos, con el sonido del cráneo siendo aplastado por la potencia sobrehumana de Chuuya, y un poco más cuando el hombre cesó todo movimiento y todo sonido.

–Siempre estoy mirándote a ti, Chuuya.

Dazai levantó su pie del cadáver, Chuuya se puso de pie. No dedicaron ninguna mirada al cuerpo destrozado entre ellos. No significaba nada una víctima más. Todo lo que importaba era lo que tenían enfrente.

Dazai se reunió con su compañero, pasó su brazo por la cintura de éste y lo atrajo hacia sí. Le sonrió como si no existiera otra persona en el mundo para él, y Chuuya lo besó con suavidad.

Sus manos estaban sucias, salpicadas con sangre de innumerables víctimas, y en sus cuerpos estaban frescas las marcas de su encuentro. La esencia de cada uno imborrable en sus pieles.

Esa era su vida, como el equipo más temido por los enemigos de la Port Mafia, y no aspiraban a nada más.

En algún punto la historia se torció, la oscuridad los consumió, y solo quedó la necesidad de estar juntos. No lo llamaban amor. No lo llamaban de ninguna manera. Sólo permanecían uno junto a otro, cuando ya nadie más podría hacerlo. Aceptándose con sus almas rotas, y el confort de no estar solos. Sobreviviendo cada día con los retazos de humanidad tiñéndose de oscuro. Solo deseando la compañía y el consuelo del otro. No había nada mejor que eso. Estaban corrompidos en mundo indigno.

FIN


End file.
